The present invention relates to fuel containers, and particularly to containers to which fuel additives are introduced.
Equipment employing an internal combustion engine, such as a lawnmower, includes a fuel system that supplies fuel to the engine. The system includes a tank, in which fuel is stored for use. Because the equipment is used intermittently, it is desirable to include a fuel additive in the fuel to protect the engine from damage. The additive may include a rust inhibitor, a de-moisturizer, a metal deactivator, an anti-oxidant, etc. Known additives include fuel stabilizers that are often mixed with the fuel in a storage container or added to the fuel tank before engine use.
Often fuel containers store large amounts of fuel for use in one or more pieces of equipment. These containers or tanks may hold fuel for long periods of time. During this time, contaminates (e.g., water, metals, dirt, etc.) can collect in the fuel. Therefore, it is desirable to add fuel additives to these tanks or containers.
Additives require precise mixing to reach their full effectiveness. Often this requires the user to mix the additive in a storage container or estimate the amount required in the fuel tank. These estimates result in inaccuracies in the mixture that can reduce the effectiveness of the additive or worse, can cause harm to the engine.
Furthermore, fuel degradation is known to be greatest when the fuel has been standing in a container after a period of inactivity. Therefore, an increase in the ratio of additive to fuel in the fuel container following a long idle period is desirable.